Sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including residential, industrial, automotive, military, medical, aeronautical, space, as well as other applications. A flow sensor is used for measuring a flow rate of a fluid, for example a liquid fluid or a gas fluid. There is an ongoing industry demand for further miniaturization of sensors including further miniaturization of flow sensors. The process of miniaturization of sensors often creates new problems that were not known in larger scale sensor implementations.